


Mystic Reality

by PinkFlower25



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male MC, Rating Might Change, Seven is more chill, Trans (FtM), Trans Male Character, i will add more tags later on once i actually know what im doing, if i can gather the courage to write it, im bad at writing slow burns LMAO, main character is trans fite me, maybe angst idk, seven just needs a fuckin hug, smut perhaps later on????, trans MC, trans guy MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFlower25/pseuds/PinkFlower25
Summary: Aspa is living his best life- well, as best a life as a trans guy in a not-so-accepting place could be living. He downloads Mystic Messenger one day on a whim... only to find, after finishing Seven's route, the game may be more realistic than he first thought.(basically mc somehow summons seven to the real world)i use Aspa in place of MC because it feels more realistic and human in a way ;;*note there is quite a bit of language coming from MC on the first day
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Mystic Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458734) by [RainbowDrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDrop/pseuds/RainbowDrop). 



> So.... after months of being inactive, i finally tried to write again??? and with a new fandom lol. ill try to update this weekly at least, but i dont have a set schedule yet. p l e a s e give me criticism and feedback if you have any, it wont hurt my feelings haha ^^. 
> 
> (fyi aspa uses both they and he pronouns)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 1 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Luciel stared at the smooth, blank ceiling. A soft tear fell down his face as he thought about the same thoughts that plague him every night. 

I'm not real. 

He knew this. He knew the MC he was seeing every day was just someone behind a screen. Occasionally he could hear them, even. Hear them talking about the game and how they wished all the characters in it were real. 

He wished he were real, too. 

He rolled over in his too-smooth bed and shut his eyes. Everything here was too soft. Too smooth. Too... fake. If only he could just break through that fucking screen. 

Maybe he could have a happy life. 

~~~~~~~ 

Aspa lied in his bed, clutching his phone. They had just finished Seven’s route and lied there in tears. He wanted so bad for him to be real. For Saeyoung to come knocking on the door, wiping away their tears as he whispered sweet nothings. 

How ridiculous is that? 

They pulled the sheets over their head, not bothering to change into pajamas. They wanted to dream of him, at least, to talk to him in some sort of way. 

Even if it wasn’t real. 

~~~~~~~~ 

The sun greeted Seven’s tired eyes. He yawned, almost as if on command. He reluctantly opened his eyes. 

And that’s when it happened. 

As he opened his eyes, his gaze landed on a phone next to him. He had never seen it before in his life. Seven looked at the bed around him, which had uncharacteristic white and black blankets with light blue and white pillows. His eyes flitted around the room, catching sight of unfamiliar objects scattered across a room with blue walls, covered in posters and a tall flag striped in a single repeated pattern of blue, pink, and white. It looked vaguely familiar. Some country he couldn’t remember? Many of the titles on posters sounded familiar as if he had seen them in a distant dream or something. 

His eyes were still searching the room when he found the most confusing sight of all. 

A person. 

They looked kinda feminine, but... unlike any person he had seen. Their jawline was soft, and their skin was detailed, with pores and light freckles-slash-moles smattered across their face. It was like someone had changed the graphics card on life. As he stared at the person, he felt himself flush. They were still asleep and looked slightly tense, brow furrowed softly. 

Were they having a nightmare? 

He immediately empathized with them and felt a little bad. The least he could do was try to wake them up. As he outstretched his hand, he paused and realized how weird this probably seemed to the other person. What would he even say? 

“Oh hey, sorry if I shocked you. I'm actually from a video game, you see, and I just ended up in your house! How weird is that! Hahaha! Anyway, I totally wasn’t watching you sleep or anything-” 

He groaned and buried his face in his hands, frustrated. Which he immediately realized was a mistake as he saw them stir a bit. 

Shit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Aspa felt himself slowly being brought back to consciousness from his dream state. They didn’t remember everything about the dream but knew it wasn’t a good one. He didn’t know what had wakened him up, but he sure knew his eyes were heavy- as if someone threw weighted blankets on them. He opened his eyes slowly until he caught sight of something – or someone – sitting beside them, on the bed. 

“Mmmm.. Huh?”  
He softly croaked the line out, throat hoarse from a lack of water. 

Suddenly there was a squeak and quick movement from the figure on the bed. Aspa’s brow furrowed, and he opened his eyes fully. 

??? 

As he tried to make eye contact with the other figure on the bed, he met yellow eyes on a soft, yet defined face wearing striped yellow glasses, with red, curly hair and thousands of freckles like stars in a night sky to top it off. 

As the sleep drained from his system, Aspa could finally found the words he couldn’t think of in his post-dream stupor. “No fucking way...” 

The man's amber eyes looked through at his. 

“Err... hi?” 

He smiled strangely and awkwardly, seemingly at a loss for words too. Aspa’s mouth was agape from shock, and their eyes were staring into the mystery man’s. 

“Are you...no... you're from a game how the hell would you be here?” 

He scrunched his brows in confusion. 

“Do you... know who I am?”  
Aspa let out a short scoff. 

“I would if there was a way you were actually real. How the hell did you get into my apartment?” 

Their tone was accusatory. How would he get in without somehow replicating his key or some shady shit like that? 

He stuttered a bit. 

“I... Uh... Would you believe I woke up here with err... no memory of how I got here?” he said, pulling some cheesy yet awkward finger guns. Aspa sighed. 

“What's your name. Actual name, please. I won't fall for that ‘Oh I’m Seven~’ bullshit.” 

The man froze and had to think for a second before attempting at an answer. 

“See the... the thing is... I actually am?” 

He let out a single laugh, breaking eye contact 

“So, you're telling me you somehow magically teleported from my phone, into actual Canada? Yeah. I don’t think so.” 

The man looked off to the side. 

He looked at his eyes. They seemed pretty convincingly yellow. And his hair looked naturally red. Not dyed or redhead red. 

Fiery, deep red all the way to the roots. 

The dumb glasses were definitely prescription too, based on the purple and blue reflection. 

And he definitely wasn’t unattractive either. Quite the opposite. He wouldn’t be mad if he- 

“Umm... are you done staring at me?” 

Aspa flushed. ‘Seven’ blushed pink, flustered too. He brought his thumbnail to his mouth and chewed on it for a moment, processing things. 

“I... er... the thing is, you look exactly like him and your hair and eyeslookprettynatural, Imean youcantreallycompletelychangeyoureyecolour-” 

He stopped, realizing he was rambling now. Fuck, he was all flustered from his dumb comment. Gah, why was he flustered? He was just some random dude probably off the streets~ 

“Mmm... can I somehow prove that I actually am Seven?” 

Aspa froze momentarily. 

“Hmm... Oh! Heres my license.” 

They looked it over, and- 

The issue date was July 8, 2016. And his hometown was in Korea, although it didn’t specify where. And the picture was really him... 

He put his hands out in a stopping motion. 

“So if you’re actually Seven, Luciel, Saeyoung, whatever you wanna be called, then you...” 

Aspa blushed again. 

“Do you uhh... remember all thestufffromthechatrooms?” 

He quickly got out the last bit, but thankfully he had understood them. 

Seven’s eyes darkened a bit. 

“I... hm. I can remember that the chatrooms existed, and the resets ‘n all that stuff, but I don’t really remember what happened slash was said. It’s kinda like when you go through an entire day and know you did stuff but can't really recall it. haha.” 

Aspa sympathized with him, but that was mostly overshadowed by the immense embarrassment he had been saved from and the relief he felt. 

“Oh, but I do remember the first day! Since that one happens the most.” 

Aspa stood and thought there for a moment. So, Saeyoung, literally one of the most amazing people he had ever known, was standing in his apartment. And- 

“Seven, do you know where we are? I mentioned it earlier I think but...” 

Seven thought for a second. 

“Canada, right? Wait- Canada? Can you understand Korean...?” 

Aspa quirked his head to the side. Obviously not, aside from the obvious ‘thank you’ and ‘hello’ he learned from the game. Their brows furrowed. 

“Seven, you do realize you are speaking perfect English, right? And with almost no accent.” 

His eyes widened and sparkled. 

“Whoa... I learned a new language overnight! I gotta tell this to Vanderwood. She’ll never believe it!” 

Aspa let out a short exhale, akin to a laugh. He was back to his old joking persona. 

“Yeah, yeah. Of course. But back to the matter at hand. You don’t have a place to stay, right? Since you somehow, I don’t know, fuckin’ teleported from fake Korea to real Canada?” 

Seven froze for a minute as he processed things. 

“Damn. You’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this! if you have any requests/things you want me to do with this story feel welcome to comment it! have a good day ^^
> 
> (btw, i was having fun and looking around and i like to think aspa's apartment is not cheap, but more middle class. he has a one-bedroom apartment with a small balcony, which i think would look like the lo-fi girls balcony hehe. heres the reference balcony since im probably going to be using it in later chapters:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTRiuFIWV54)


End file.
